Kinjirareta Asobi
by Jigoku no Kamunagi
Summary: AU[sasusaku] I have everything, riches, fame, beauty and I was even married to Sasukekun! So why didn't I have his love? Why was it that when ever he saw the Haruno, he softened up? He's suppose to love me! Not the Haruno dirtbag! But me, Ami.


**K i n j i r a r e t a A s o b i  
-F o r b i d d e n L o v e-**

_By: Jigoku Kamunagi_

**Summary:** I have everything, riches, mansions, my own island, designer clothings, beauty and I was married to Sasuke-kun. So why didn't I have his love? Why was it that he was so cold to me? Why was it that when ever he saw the Haruno, he softened up? Doushite? I have everything she doesn't. Why doesn't he love me? He's suppose to love me! Not the Haruno dirtbag!

**Disclaimer:** Nope! It's not mine! Naruto is Hinata's. Shakes head Although I own the plot.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Humor/Angst

**Rated:** T for inappropriate language and some violence.

**A/N:** Ano...this is my first fanfic. This plot wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to post it up. Be easy on me onegaishimasu! Please review. I would be more confident if I have more reviews. So please review. If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to tell me. No flaming please. Thank you! Thanks my lovely readers. Heehee. I have no experience in fanfictions so please be easy on me and review to let me know how it is. D

**---------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Doushite? Nande Yo?---------------------------------------------**

Nande yo?!

Doushite?!

I'm Tsukamoto Ami. I'm 18 years old. I have beautiful wavy blonde locks. I have a body that is close to perfection. I have all the riches. I own at least 2 mansions in each city in Japan. I own a small island in Japan. I was beautiful, stunning and sexy. I have a closet a size of a penthouse unit filled with every single colour, all brand new and designer clothing ranging from every style you could possibly think of. I am a model and an actress. I'm envied by every girl in all of Asia. I'm married to the ever-so gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke. Yes the Uchiha Sasuke.

The hard, sharp black eyes, the lovely raven coloured hair, the nicely built body. Famous, richest person in all of Asia. He was everything a women had wanted. He was hot, sexy and gorgeous. And I was married to him! I love him. I lust for him.

The only problem was that he doesn't love me. We only got married to a forced arranged marriage that I happy took. I was so joyous. I shoved it in my rival, Haruno Sakura's face. She was Sasuke-kun's childhood friend ever since they were in diapers to ever. Ever since the wedding, they faded apart. I sneer at the thought of her and her pink hair. In your face Haruno! I got the man you loved! Ha! That single thought lifted my spirits to such a high level. As soon as I began to think more, my moods went flying down.

Damn that bitchy Haruno. She has Sasuke-kun's attention. Why doesn't Sasuke-kun love me? Why doesn't he even like me? Why doesn't he lust after me like all my fanboys? Why doesn't he want my body? Doushite? Why don't I ever get to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke-kun? Why don't we share a room? For god's sake! We're a married couple. The most evied couple. Why does he like that Forehead-bitch more than me? Why doesn't me open up to me? Why doesn't he want my beautiful body? Doushite?

He never even kissed me during the wedding! I laughed a hollow laughter. That was the most humiliating moment of my life. During the wedding, we said our vows. He merely grunted and glared at everything. When the shinto priest announced that he could kiss the bride, he strode off angrily. He humiliated me. All because off that Haruno girl who ran off. Humiliation. That was totally humilating!

That Haruno bitch silently walk out of the wedding, face wet with her tears. Thats right Haruno, cry. He's mine now. I smirked as I watched her. Sasuke-kun saw all of this and ran after her. He had no hope. They could not end up together. How many times have I told them this. They were not meant to be. If they were meant to be, then Sauske-kun would be married to her.

I was snapped out of my thinking as a maid knocked on the door. I scowled.

"Nani?" I snapped at the maid. I could tell she was scared, but I was mad. All these thoughts were really getting to me. It was only the second month since Sasuke-kun and I have been married.

"Ano...Sasuke-sama is back." She said, words were muffled from the door. I jumped up from my bed in joy. I gave a squeal. This was my chance. It was already midnight.

"Nani? What are you doing?! Stall him!" I shriek as quiet as possible, not wanting to be obvious to my dear Sasuke-kun.

"Hai!" She squeaked. Hmph. Thats right. I'm Tsukamoto Ami. I'm powerful. I'm gorgeous. I quickly ran to my closet.

I went to the night gown thingy place. What's it called? Oh yes, a closet. I looked at my complete set of skimpy night gowns. There must have been atleast 200 night gowns. I grabbed a white-transparent one.

It showed my cleavage. It clung onto my top and flowed down to the top quarter of my thigh. It was short. It showed my ass, I wore a thong. I wore no bra. I ran to my mirror. I looked at myself. Yes, I was gorgeous I thought as I began to carefully comb my beautiful black locks of hair that reached my waist. It was wavy. I was gorgeous. Lovely pouting lips of Angelina Jolie's. What wonder's does plastic surgery does! My eyes were a nice brown colour. I applied mascara, a tiny weensy bit of blue eye shadow. I applied blush and lip gloss. I looked at my body again. It was perfect. I had no bangs hiding my eyes of my perfectly sculpted face. I laughed giddily as I admired myself. I spun in circles.

"Perfect." I said. I strutted to the door of the closet and entered my bedroom. I strutted my way to Sasuke. He wore a blue t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Simple. Sexy. He sat down on the black couch examining papers on the coffee table made out of marble. I smirked as I slyly placed myself on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. I purred happily against his ears.

"Get off of me Tsukamoto." He said coldly as he pushed me off. Using this as my advantage, I fell off softly and my gown rode up to my waist, giving him a perfect view of my nude ass. I secretly smirked. I fakes a pout.

"Mou Sasuke-kun!" I whined, trying to get attention. "If you wanted to do so, you should've asked me instead of being rough!" I said seductively. He spared me a glare and resumed examining his papers. I scowled. Once again, this move didn't work. I tried it a couple times. He was turning me on. I was wetting.

I stood up and sat on him. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I could feel his muscular abs. I moaned deeply. I pressed my body against him as I fantasized about him, but was pushed off. Tears welled up in my eyes. I always have gotten what I wanted! Why didn't I get him?!

"Doushite Sasuke-kun? Watashi wa tachi koibito! Doushite? Nande yo?" (Why Sasuke-kun? I'm your sweetheart! Why? Why?" I sobbed angrily. I felt unwanted. He glared at me.

"I have no feelings for you." He finally said. More like growled. I guessed he snapped. He would usually ignore me. But I guess he had a lot of work. "Don't you get the message? I never will have feelings for you. You ruined everything." He face was set into a handsome scowl. He meant his relationship with Sakura. I could tell. I sobbed more and forced on an angry face.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked. "HER?" I shrieked since I got nothing from him. He was such a jerk! Her I am, beautiful and sexy. I try to seduce him. I want him to open up to me. And what do I get? Ignored. I felt like I was slapped across the face. "SO?!" I yelled frustrated. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME NOT THE HARUNO DIRTBAG!" I slapped him. I snapped. He was furious. My rage was gone in a blink of an eye, replaced by fear. Maids and butlers peeked in the room nosily. Some giggled and some smirk. I'll fire them all afterwards.

"Shut up Takamoto. And Sakura is not a dirtbag. If anyone should it should be you. You're such a bitch. Leave me alone. Have you not gotten the message? I ignore you and you're still persistent." He scowled menancingly. I cowered under his glare. He spoke again, not before sneering at me. "Why don't you go fuck one of the male servants like usual?" Sasuke sneered. "Do you not have any dignity? Its a wonder why my attitude if of acrimony." Sarcasm dripped in the last sentence. "You abhor me. Have you not noticed my belligerence behaviour towards you? Do you not hear my caustic remarks against you? You're repulsive and repugnant." I gasped.

I didn't know what he said. That was the most that I've ever heard him talk to me! This was our first step. I think I need a dictionary. I ran away, sobbing hysterically. I ran to my room and called a maid. Still sobbing, I asked for a dictionary. Sasuke-kun is so mean.

"Sasuke-kun is horrible! To treat me! Me, like that. Ha! He thinks he can treat me like that?! He's just jealous that I screwed other guys!" I shrieked and burst into a maniacal burst of giggles. The maid looked at me like I was crazy. "Get lost!" I told her. She did as I commanded. I checked in the dictionary for 'acrimony', 'dignity', 'presistance', 'abhor', 'caustic', 'repulsive', 'belligerence', 'repugnant' and 'remarks.'

**-------------------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------------**

**Jigoku no Kamunagi:** Arigatou gozaimasu for reading this all! I hope you find this amusing. The vocabulary I used were from my cousin who lives with my family. I hope the ending was at least somewhat funny. Please review now that you're done. I don't have much confidence in the story but onegaishimasu! I'll update as soon as I get at least 10 reviews! Gomen nasai, demo, this fanfiction has to reach my standards, if you know what I mean. If your also author you'll know.

I hope this fanfiction can reach my standards, but I'm not so sure if my writing is good. I'm not confident at all . Please make me happy and review! If you have any suggestions or anything, feel free to tell me! Sorry the first chapter is short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on. I am very busy since my cousin had just moved in with my family, but I'll try my best!

Oh yes, it will only be from Ami's POV for this first chapter unless stated otherwise. The next chapter will explain about Sakura's life from a narration. There will be flashbacks, revealing Sakura's and Sasuke's relationship. I will also have more of Sasuke included in the next chapter. I hope you look forward to the next chapter! Arigatou! D

Review! Onegaishimasu!

_**Jigoku no Kamunagi**_


End file.
